ten things i love about us
by dusk's falling star
Summary: deathshipping drabbles [ie: 500 words or less] / / slightly au
1. love and obssession

[[au - bakura is ryou's brother. / there is a reason this is in no grammar! i was testing an alternate writing style for this, as you can see i went back to another one in the second chapter.]]

it's the middle of the night and ryou can't sleep

marikku always knows when ryou can't sleep because the door is open and he sneaks in and he can hear the younger boy shut the door so he wakes up and smirks at him

ryou is always adorable. ryou always smiles and laughs when there's nothing to laugh at and people say he's disturbed and people say he's insane and his brother left him here but marikku doesn't believe them and neither does ryou

ryou loves him, ryou sleeps next to him and plays games and acts like any other person, ryou doesn't judge him for liking the dead or finding killing fascinating and he tells marikku that he's fine

marikku knows what love means and he appreciates ryou loving him, he doesn't know if he's quite human enough to feel 'love' back but he's obsessed, he's so obsessed with the silver haired boy

he is an angel and perfect, an innocent boy on the outside who cries out for marikku and mumurs his name in his sleep and runs his fingers over marikku's scars and moans his name so perfectly and has the most perfect pout that could bend the world to his will

he is like glass yet stronger, he is a divine being in his own right no matter how fucked up everyone says he is, ryou is perfect to the egyptian no matter what

marikku doesn't know if he 'loves' ryou, everyone says only humans can love and marikku isn't human because everyone says he's not but ryou says he is, and marikku doesn't know if he loves ryou but he's so obsessed with that perfect smile and adorable eyes and soft laugh

so when ryou crawls into his bed he smiles and ruffles the boy's hair and holds him close and makes sure he has no more nightmares and he kisses ryou's forehead and all of his scars across his arms and neck and ryou says he loves him

and marikku says he knows, he's glad, and he doesn't know if he loves ryou by everyone's definition but to him this is love, so he murmurs ryou's name softly and smirks as ryou falls asleep

and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he understands what love is and he feels it for the boy, before he falls asleep with his arms around him.


	2. the little things

It's the little things about their relationship that makes Ryou happy.

He_ knows_ Mariku is dangerous. He knows too, if Mariku chose, he would be dead by morning, and it would be painful and slow. But he's lived this long, and he shows no fear; Mariku is human too, after all. He places his trust in the other man.

Ryou wonders if Mariku's ever been trusted before. He doubted it; he's never met anyone else who had a good opinion of Mariku, and why should they? He's a murderer, a psychopath, and doesn't even have his own body. People question him, ask Ryou why he stays, and call him crazy for trusting someone who's thrown away so many people's lives.

Maybe Ryou _is_ crazy. He wouldn't be surprised, after all - his obsession with the occult and the spirit that possessed him for such a long time probably injured him mentally. But…he doesn't care.

It's the little things in this fucked up relationship Ryou appreciates. Everyone says Mariku can't feel love - and he respects that. He knows no matter how strong his own romantic feelings might get, Mariku won't return them the same. He's simply unable to feel it.

But it's the ways he does show affection that makes Ryou smile. It's the soft ruffle of Mariku's fingers through Ryou's hair in the mornings, when he's barely awake and cuddling up to the older because he's cold.

It's being able to lay on the couch against him, in the middle of the night, watching a shitty gory horror movie together, complaining about how unrealistic it is - Mariku because he's seen and done worse and knows how people die and how their blood splatters, Ryou because he's seen worse and seen better horror movies.

It's falling asleep on him outside, and trusting that he'll still wake up afterwards, and waking up with Mariku's cape as a blanket while the other simply smirks down at him.

It's hearing Mariku's strange, twisted compliments _["You'd look beautiful covered in blood, sweets."]_, on the days he's feeling particularly 'nice'.

It's waking up laying next to him, with Mariku's arm lazily swung around Ryou's body, soft snickers from the tanned male when Ryou flushes.

Ryou _knows_ he'll never have his feelings returned the same way;_obsession_ isn't the same as _love_ and it never will be, and Mariku will never change and he can't make Mariku change.

But all the while, it's the little things in their relationship that makes Ryou know it's worthwhile.


End file.
